


Day 10: 1950's version of them

by MysticalKC



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalKC/pseuds/MysticalKC
Summary: Part of a 30 day OTP challenge. Day 10: 1950's version of them. Grease - Sandy/Danny. A short role reversal fic.





	Day 10: 1950's version of them

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a role reversal of Grease. Enjoy.

She was the bad girl rebelling against her parents and he was the good boy trying to please his parents. She wore leather and skin tight clothes. He wore checked shirts and jeans. She smoked and he didn't.

They couldn't be more different and they shouldn't work together but they do.

They both love Elvis. They love to dance. They love the drive in theatre. They love talking to each other. They love each other.

They told each other everything. They will do anything and everything for each other of those they care about. They would never change a thing about the other and their friends accepted them together. Their friendship groups actually gelled well together and they all often hung out in a big group.

They were on one of those big group outings now. They were all at the drive in theatre. Sandy and Danny were cuddled up under a blanket in the backseat of her convertible.

"I love you," Danny whispered kissing Sandy on the forehead.

"I love you too," Sandy smiled softly.

They both knew they'd found the one for them and they weren't going to let anything or anyone come between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
